


So Much More

by Skydiver_Tomyo



Series: Looking For Comfort, Gets Love [2]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: It's really just PwP, Loads of smut, M/M, Mention of F4 & Spider-Man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-15
Updated: 2013-05-15
Packaged: 2017-12-11 23:08:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/804298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skydiver_Tomyo/pseuds/Skydiver_Tomyo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony thinks about his relationship with Steve after that first night, then Steve comes looking for him.<br/>Stony all over the place with graphic smut</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Much More

**Author's Note:**

> Mmm, I definitely need to write more of these..  
> I just so adore bottom!Tony :)

Not many things can describe Tony better than a playboy and a billionaire, even a genius, but he sure knows a lot more words for himself than anyone thinks. And these days, the first word that comes to his mind, is without surprise, slut, or maybe even whore. Tony knows he has slept with countless women in the past, some he can't even remember getting in bed with, much less leaving behind in his youthful days as a slightly narcissistic playboy. Well, until his parents died, he hadn't been so wild. Yes, it was true that he'd easily get into a fight with he older boys at school or burn through the entire dorm of girls at campus, but becoming CEO at Stark Industries sure didn't help. Now, it wasn't so hard. Having quit the weapons factory, and then becoming Iron Man and even boasting about it, gave a whole new level of arrogant, selfish behavior, one Tony liked, because it'd hide his more vulnerable self.

Except, there was one person whom he had truly shown himself to, and while he hated every second of it, he also loved it, because now he had someone's shoulder to lean on. And yet, it wasn't Pepper's shoulder, or Rhodey, it was Captain America, THE captain of soldiers, America's freedom sentinel, and while Tony at first regretted it, he didn't mind when Steve would just stop him in his self destructive, self loathing, calm him down, whisper soothing words into his ears or use other, rather perverted methods to calm him down. Of course, the leading up to this hadn't been easy. Steve and Tony had never gotten along all that well, not from the moment they met. Steve was everything Tony couldn't ever be, and Tony was everything Steve never wanted to be.

They quarreled all the time during their first mission together. The rest of the Avengers watched as Tony and Steve would try to bite each others head's off and yet protect each other when they needed to. Tony had ended that fight with sacrificing himself to almost certain death, and yet lived to tell the tale. But it wasn't until that fight, that mission that lead to his mistake and twelve people, including two children died. Tony had shut himself up afterward, getting so drunk it was weird he hadn't ended up in hospital with a lethal dose of alcohol in his system or at least forgotten what happened. His mind hadn't let him do either, and yet, he had gone straight for Steve's room. His emotions, those he had tucked away safely in his heart broke out as he walked through the door before he quite boldly asked Steve to fuck him.

Steve and he got along much better after that, but the awkwardness that followed was also very new, both in a good and a bad way. The rest of the team just let it happen as some of them were quite unfortunate to hear what they were doing. So, when Tony went to Steve's room, or Steve came with him to his', Tony would remind Jarvis to soundproof the room and now even lock it. Because it seemed Clint had a thing for walking in on them when they were rather busy. But not today.

And yet, there was something missing, Tony knew that, he always knew. From the moment he stepped through the door to Steve's room the first time, he knew that he's feelings was clear, but he didn't know if Steve felt the same, or if it was pity that gave him the strength to drive Tony into the mattress almost every night. This was, in other words, ways for Steve to keep Tony from drinking, as if sex could replace alcohol, which in Tony's brain, it couldn't, but he let it slide. Of course, there was times when Steve seemed to slip up, his mouth forming words he could not yet verbally speak, and those time, Tony liked to believe Steve was whispering the three words he so direly needed him to, but couldn't let him utter.

And yes, today was one of those days. It started pretty early, compared to usual. Tony had been in the workshop for days, and hadn't -surprisingly- had a shag in nearly a week. It seemed to irk the captain, much to Tony's amusement and surprise. Tony only chuckled to himself from time to time, muttering words that could only hold 'Steve' and 'sex-addict' in the same sentence. And around 4 pm, in which the others had finished eating before going to each their own. Natasha and Clint who knows where, Pepper off to Washington again, Bruce was in his lab, doing God knows what and Thor had left this world to see his father in an urgent meeting. Steve on the other hand, had gone down to check on Tony, whom hadn't eaten today, or any other day for that matter. And no, a toast and some cashews wasn't a real meal, but Tony could do with less, as long as he had his coffee.

Steve entered the workshop to see Tony deeply focused on one of his projects and he seemed to be so immersed in it that when Steve bumped into the desk because the floor was a mess, Tony didn't seem to notice at all, not that he would with the music trying to blast his ears off. Only when Steve tapped Tony on the shoulder, did the genius engineer react, and in the funniest way possible. Tony's entire body bounced off the floor as he was so startled he went into attack mode right after, ready to fight whatever came for him, only to stop, stumble and be caught by Steve. Then the playboy looked up, his face flushed in shame at this reaction, then he glared, pushing away.

“Tony, are you going to eat today? You've barely eaten anything for days..” the captain said, but Tony brushed him off.

“I'm 'kay cap, seriously, I'm not a baby, and I certainly eat when I'm hungry..” at this, his stomach rumbled angrily, having finally remembered the neglect it had gotten for days. Tony's face went ashen, then he just smirked Steve's way.

“Or when I remember to, I always forget everything aroun' me when I'm working you know.”

“Yeah, you need to eat Tony.” was Steve's words anyway. Tony shrugged his shoulders.

“I'm fine, you, capsicle, need to chill, I have gone longer without food and it hasn't killed me yet, besides, I'm almost finished here.” he said. Something changed in Steve's eyes and before Tony knew what had happened, how and even why, he was pressed hard against his desk, Steve keeping him there with his body. Surely the edge of the desk would leave a mark later as it painfully dug into his ass.

“Cap?” he asked, then he smirked slyly.

“Has it been that long already? It's just been a week.” he teased, running a finger down Steve's chest. He could feel Steve already hard cock pressing against his thigh and boy didn't that excite Tony too much for his own good. And Steve's fast breath wasn't exactly helping either.

“I'm going to do things outside of our agreement Tony if you don't shut up.” Steve threatened, his voice low in a growl. Tony seemed to consider it, not really looking all that scared, or even alarmed.

“Oh, are you? Then what? What will you do to me then?” he whispered, leaning in. Steve took a sharp intake of breath before he pushed Tony back against the desk, keeping him there with his strong hands.

“Things that will make you completely forget what you are working on, where you live, saving the world, even your own name.” he said, still keeping his voice low, leaning in and just an inch from Tony's face he stopped. Tony's eyes darkened and he squirmed. Tony was known for hating being handed things, being close and generally letting anyone touch him, but he also hated it when someone teased him like this, letting him know he could have one heck of a fuck, but keeping it an inch from him for as long as possible.

“Steve Rogers, I'll fucking kill you, stop teasing!” Tony growled, trying his hardest to break out of Steve's grip and just do something, but it was futile, the captain wasn't Captain America for nothing. Steve didn't falter, he just backed off, but still kept his hold of Tony.

“No you wont, that's just it Tony..” his voice fell and Tony's face fell.

“What?” he asked, keeping an amused tone in his voice.

“You're just too dependent on sex now, and it certainly isn't with anyone else, but with me, I've seen it Tony, the way you look at me, it's not just lust, I can tell, I've seen it in Peggy's eyes from before I was frozen.. I know love when I see it.” and Tony's face fell completely, his voice no longer holding any amusement before he tore his wide eyes away from the captains.

“I- what the hell are you saying cap?” Tony tried. From Steve's point of view, this probably looked like the playboy, billionaire Tony Stark trying to weasel his way out of some uncomfortable meeting, but Tony, the real Tony, hidden underneath that hard, red and golden metal, the one who had dealt with the pain of captivity, torture and no love for years was backtracking in fright.

“Tony, please, I've seen you real self, very rarely, but I've still seen you, you act more brash to hide the more fragile you.. why do you think I made that promise in the first place, it's not an empty promise Tony, and even though it might not have been any more at that time, now.. I'm.. to you..” Steve's voice broke on him as he saw Tony's eyes shift uncertainly, then meet his with only fright.

“I.. I can't..” Tony never used his more soft voice. He only used it when he spoke with his mother when she was still alive, but he thought he'd forgotten how to use it after all these years of hiding his broken, scarred heart. Steve smiled softly.

“It's okay, I'm here..” Tony blinked and then he nodded before laughing.

“I know, that's why we're talking, isn't it cap?” he teased. Steve smiled more and hugged the now suddenly shocked genius.

“Steve?” he gulped when he felt Steve's still hard cock pressing against his thigh, which without a doubt needed to be paid attention, but Steve didn't seem to care. However Tony did. His snuck a hand down and not so gently grabbed what he could find. Steve's entire body shook from that and Tony smirked, pleased with this reaction.

“You know, for being such a testosterone-filled man, you sure do make some really innocent, cute faces.” and Steve blushed, however, it was his turn to smirk when he pressed against Tony and got a moan in return. Steve grabbed Tony's hips and promptly lifted him up, making the smaller man squeak uncomfortable.

“Sorry, can't wait, it's faster this way.” Steve mumbled. Tony just sighed, then smirked, almost expecting Steve to push him onto the desk or against the nearest wall and fuck him to the brink of insanity, or maybe even further by what Steve had earlier inclined. Yet, when Steve told him to wrap his feet around Steve's waist and did so without much further thought, he was still surprised when Steve carried him out of the workshop with a hurried pace. It didn't take them long to the go the room, and by then, Tony had decided that kissing the sentinel of freedom until he nearly broke under him was quite interesting. Luckily, as Tony's workshop was on the same from as his room, there was no one to pass by, no one who would stare, slightly embarrassed by what the two where doing. Twice Steve had to press Tony against the wall and thrust his hips against Tony to stop him from keeping them from reaching their goal, the room. Once inside, Tony muttered a hurried, slurred order to Jarvis about stopping any calls to either him or Steve and deadlock the entire floor just to be safe. It was still pretty light outside, but with Tony's technology, it was possible to make the room darker, and they did. It was more fun that way, more touching, more sensing.

“Gods.. Tony, stop that..” Steve breathed out as he slammed Tony's body against the door after finally haven gotten inside. Tony's teeth was around Steve's earlobe, biting and nibbling. Steve was sensitive there, his ears that is.

“Mmm, let me think.. no!” Tony said, managing so barely because of the piece of flesh between his teeth. Steve's hands grab Tony's tank top before pushing under, reaching his chest soon enough, probably feeling every single scar under his touch. The Arc Reactor hummed along with their noises as Tony's mouth ventured back to the super soldiers lips.

“What the hell are you waiting for cap?” he asked, then lowered his voice.

“Fuck me..” he whispered and Steve groaned. He took one step, turning them, then a few more before he effectively separated himself from Tony by throwing the genius onto the bed. Tony just laid there, breathing hard before his hands moved, removing his shirt without actually moving at all, making only the slightest moves so that he could just enjoy watching as Steve hurriedly removed his clothes.

“You always look so desperate when you get out of your clothes that fast..” Tony murmured. Steve's cheeks darkened, but he still continued what he was doing. Then he retrieved the necessary and now almost always present things needed. Not a moment later, Steve was in front of Tony, dragging his jeans and his boxer off.

“Geez, remind me not to let you go a week without sex again.” Tony said, trying to sound grumpy, but was smiling nevertheless. Steve worked Tony's thighs apart with ease before eagerly settling between. Tony raised an eyebrow at the soldiers eagerness, but couldn't help but chuckle.

“Yep, definitely desperate..” he muttered. Steve glared, before he reached over and grabbed the bottle of lube. Tony raised a hand, only to have it pinned down against the bed as Steve glared at him, telling him to stay put, so Tony did, not defiant when he knew what was about to come. Steve kept his control, having learned since the first time that control was something direly needed when it came to Tony. And with one finger, he opened the bottle and squirted some lube onto his fingers, and tossed the bottle aside before reaching down, using his other hand to lift Tony's right leg, then pushed the finger sharply into him. Tony gave a pleased sound, than turned into a moan when Steve's finger went for that memorized spot and pushed against it.

“Oh God.. Steve..” Tony moaned. Steve pressed a second finger inside of Tony, knowing it didn't matter much, Tony was used to this by now, if not used to more, something bigger, but Steve held on, focusing on his task at hand. Tony gasped and writhed in pleasure as Steve's worked magic on his prostate, and 'oh ow, wait, oh God' was all that Tony's mouth could stutter as Steve's fingers stretched, opening him up at the same time, but not pulling out, instead he pushed further in. With his index and middle finger this deep, he could actually bury the knuckles to those fingers into Tony too. Steve worked a third finger into Tony, not as carefully as the other two, but the genius writhing in pleasure before him didn't seem to care the slightest.

“Oh, Steve.. please..” Steve didn't heed to the call yet. If there was anything he liked, which was unusual for him in any situation, it was seeing and hearing Tony plead at him to fuck him, pleading like Steve was his God and his only savior. But no, Steve is relentless as on the battlefield and continued to abuse Tony's prostate with his fingers only and does so until he sees Tony's hard cock twitching and leaking, on the verge of an orgasm.

“You're about to cum..” Steve commented, knowing Tony seemed to be really sensitive to dirty talk when being fucked.

“N-noo.. not yet.. not.. without.. your..” Tony whined. Steve smirked.

“With me in you? Save it for later babe, right now, I'll make you see stars.” then he thrust his fingers sharply into Tony, knowing that hitting it sharp and fast would lead Tony to orgasm.

“N-no, Steve.. I.. don't.. want.. yet..” Tony seemed unable to complete a sentence by now so Steve grabbed his manhood and stroked it hard while working his prostate with the other hand. Tony's eyes widened and he arched off the bed, then he crumbled, closing his eyes tightly.

“N-no, no, no.. Steve.. noo..” he chanted, but couldn't stop the dam from exploding. Tony came with stars exploding behind his now closed eyes. The sound escaping him now was far to arousing for Steve to pass by. But he continued to use his fingers to abuse Tony's insides anyway, startling the still-very-sensitive-man. Steve continued to stare at Tony's face as his eyes widened, then slowly fell till his eyes were only half open. Then he removed his fingers before sitting back, watching as Tony arched lightly, the whine loudly.

“Why did you stop?” he asked.

“Because I felt like it?” Steve suggested, knowing it'd irk the genius.

“Don't you dare..” Tony growled and sat up, then stopped, staring at the super soldier. Steve smirked back, sitting like he was on picnic, one thigh down, resting against the sheets, the other held in a lose 45 degrees with his hand resting on top and his other hand supporting him. Tony's eyes however, wasn't anywhere near his long, strong limbs but rather on the prize in the middle. He seemed entranced when he got up on his four and crawled towards Steve, who watched. It took him no more than mere seconds to know what Tony was up to, but he didn't stop him. Tony grabbed his cock, squeezing and stroking, making Steve groan. It felt good, too good it seemed, and even if Steve let on to be shy, innocent and (formerly) virgin, there was no way he was. All that bullshit about him being so cute and kind maybe seem true, but underneath lay a dormant beast, a now awake, perverted beast that is. Tony leaned down, licking the precum. It wasn't unusual for him to do this, all to often had he cornered Steve in the shower, in the kitchen, in the gym, in the hallway, in the workshop, in the bedroom or anywhere really, depending on Tony's mood. Out of those time, 40% of them, someone walked in on them doing just so, and reeled back out with a horrified look on their faces, except Natasha, who would just walk by like they didn't exist.

“Tony..” Steve murmured when Tony opened his mouth, taking a good mouthful of dick. Tony wasn't a master in blowjobs seeing Steve was the first man he'd ever slept with, but he tried at least, and it was more than enough for the captain.

“God, Tony..” his fingers found their way into Tony's dark hair, not to gently grabbing and pulling at the strands. Tony groaned at the back of his throat and Steve's head fell back.

“Oh.. T-Tony..” Steve stuttered, then he pulled Tony closer, making him take all of Steve, more than he probably wanted. Tony couldn't even gasp, much less breathe as he quite literary took a cock down his throat. It wasn't at all pleasant and all he wanted was to pull away, cough and gasp, but Steve's hand kept him in place. Tony made a uncomfortable sound and squirmed, his eyes was closed tightly in the discomfort he felt. Steve's orgasms hit at that moment and he let go of Tony seconds later. Tony pulled away, barely having breath and sanity left, but Steve's semen was already down his throat so he didn't have to swallow much, instead he coughed and quickly dried the tear that obviously had come from the discomfort of having so much in your mouth at the same time. Steve obviously noticed because his hands was on Tony's cheeks right away, pulling him up.

“Are you okay? I didn't mean to hurt you.. I just..” Tony glared at him.

“I'm fine..” he managed, then shrugged away any lingering worry Steve had for him.

“You took a lot, and you looked like you were in pain..” Steve said while get up and forward, pressing Tony against the bed again. Tony smirked.

“Getting to smoochy with me again cap.. now get to work.” he said, grabbing both of Steve's wrists and pulled him down to a sloppy but heated kiss. Steve's tongue didn't seem to care much if Tony's mouth was open or not, but a battle started anyway. From time to time, they paused for Steve to bite and nip of Tony's lips, bruising them and making them a light pink color.

“Oh I intend to.” Steve murmured as he pulled away from Tony's bruised lips. The billionaire shuddered at the low tone. Nothing seemed to fire up Tony like the lust filled, baritone voice of Steve Rogers. Steve's hands found their way back down to Tony's lower half and grabbed his legs, quickly lifting them up to his shoulders before he scooted closer.

“Relax okay?” he asked. Tony just glared.

“I think I've done this often enough now cap.. now fuck me, or I'll go insane..” Tony breathed out. Steve smirked while squirting some lube into his hand and quickly wrapped said hand around his cock, smearing it with lube. He groaned, watching as Tony's entire body shuddered with anticipation and excitement.

“Steve..” Tony groaned, reaching out a hand. Steve on the other hand, jerked his hips forward, diving straight into Tony. Tony's hand stiffened but was kept outreached while his body arched on it's own. The genius' head fell back against the pillows underneath as he moaned loudly. Steve stopped for a second before he almost pulled out, then moved back in again. Tony gave a pleased sound, smiling as his eyes closed. Steve raised an eyebrow and suddenly jerked against Tony, hitting his prostate so hard Tony's eyes flew open, his mouth the same as he arched high above the bed and moan loudly.

“Oh.. oh God.. Steve!” Tony's voice was quickly failing him, and Steve knew that it wouldn't take long for Tony to be a sobbing, slurring, moaning mess. In fact, a few sharp thrusts later and he was doing just that. Tony's hands was reaching out to Steve's, so the sentinel of freedom took them, pressing them back against the bed as he leaned a bit more over Tony, but still going at this pace. It was very sudden but when Tony's hips suddenly jerked upwards, Steve knew he was close so he let go of one of Tony's hands to wrap a hand around the playboy's cock, but instead of stroking it like he usually did, he just tightened his hold, successfully forcing Tony's orgasm back and also making Tony squeak and squirm.

“W-wait.. Steve.. no.. ow.. no.. please..” Tony's voice broke on him, coming out in slurred moans and sobs of pleasure.

“Didn't I say I'd make you forget everything? Then we can't have you come too fast.” Steve said, feeling more sadistic that he probably should and liked. It was in the end Tony's fault for getting him into sex. It was the insane Tony-part of his brain that was into this and wanted it. His sane self was only let out on days when there was no sex involved, which wasn't so often anymore.

“No, Steve.. wait.. I.. want.. I want to .. cum..” the genius slurred, his eyes was half closed, but no pain was visible, yet. Steve just continued to pound into Tony, watching as he arched, gasped, moaned, writhed, groaned, slurred and screamed underneath him. It was arousing, and more so when Tone suddenly gasped, the sobbed.

“Please.. ah..” he pleaded, but for a different cause then before they started.

“Please what Tony?” Steve whispered, leaning down to throw hasty kisses up Tony's torso, over the arc reactor and up to his neck, biting down before going further. Tony just continued to sob and slur while he groaned, writhing in pleasure -and most likely pain- underneath him. Steve knew that holding Tony back too long would do more harm than good, but Tony's patience in sex was actually higher than he previously thought. Steve's hips moved on their own while his upper body moved over Tony's. The tight heat around his cock did nothing to his oncoming orgasm, but he held on, focusing on abusing Tony's prostate and make him into a stuttering, sex-addicted mess, which he already was, but that wasn't the point.

“S-Steeeve.. nh..” Tony slurred. Steve just smiled, kissing away the tiny tear that was falling from the other man's eyes.

“Please.. let me cum..” he sobbed. Steve smiled, then softened the hold on Tony's cock before he stroked it hard while thrusting sharply into Tony. Tony's eyes rolled upwards into his skull as his entire body shook, rising and bending as orgasm hit him, and hard too. Tony came hard, his semen splattering against his abs. His mouth was open a loud scream escaped him. Steve thrust into him again and Tony let out a shocked groan. Steve watched as Tony arched, his free hand clawing at the bed sheets. Even then didn't Steve stop thrusting into Tony. Then he let go of Tony's other hand, both hands soon going for his hips and raising Tony up a bit, then rammed into the smaller man. Tony gasped and shook.

“Ah, wai- no- Steveeeeee-ah!” Tony just arched again. His naturally dark brown eyes was clouded, and nearly gone black with lust. His long eyelashes was clinging to each other with tiny droplets of tears hanging onto for dear life. Tony's face, as well as the rest of the bed was covered in sweat, like Steve's. The arc reactor did nothing to hide the scars or the sweat, but Steve couldn't see anything other than beauty. Suddenly he gasped, jerking forward before he came. Tony groaned and his body rose a bit off the bed as the semen filled him up.

“Oh.. fuuuuck..” the billionaire moaned. Steve just held on tight to Tony's hips, bruising them. It would no doubt leave marks, but then again, that wouldn't be a first. He continued to thrust into Tony until the smaller man was slurring, unable to complete simple words, even 'fuck' was a word he couldn't finish now. The billionaire's eyes was half closed, as it had been for a good five minutes. His eye color was nearly pitch black, making the little light they had from the arc reactor shine bluish and rather dull. Steve groaned and Tony's hands found his upper arms. He slurred something, something that began with a hiss, so Steve could easily recognize that Tony tried spelling his name, but failed, obviously. Steve groaned.

“God.. so tight.” and the answer was a mess of a sentence, non of the words resembling any language Steve knew of. He thrust hard into Tony, knowing that he didn't have long before he got another orgasm and dear God didn't he not want one, because he wanted Tony completely drained. So, he let go of Tony and slipped out. Tony's body went slack, but he was still twitching. Steve smiled and grabbed his waist before he flipping over. The smaller superhero let out a startled squeak. Steve helped the man up on his knees, but with his torso pressed against the sheets. Tony gave a tiny moan when Steve pressed against him, his cock pressed against the others man ass. He pulled back before pressing into him again, easily slipping inside and Tony moaned. They hadn't used this position a lot, mostly because Steve liked watching Tony's face while they had sex, but he also knew that Tony would feel his shaft better this way, and he seemed to be more sensitive when he was in this position.

“Good God..” he muttered before he grabbed Tony's hips, then started a hard, sharp pace with him again. Tony let out a loud moan as his hands found the pillows his head was pressed into. The good sentinel rammed into Tony, receiving lot's of arousing reactions. The tiny mewls, the loud moans and long drawn out groans, even the shouts and screams of pleasure was enough to drive Steve to the very edge so he reached down under Tony and grabbed his weeping cock, squeezing and stroking. Tony only let out a string of slurs and moans before he jerked forward with a cry, coming against the sheets. It took Steve a few more seconds before he too came. And then they collapsed, Steve pressed Tony's smaller frame against the bed before he rolled off, slipping out of Tony while at it. The good captain laid there, just staring at Tony, whose eyes was closed, trying to calm his breath and gather his sanity again. Steve smiled, lifting a hand tiredly to gently stroke Tony's hair, then down to his shoulder and down his arm. Tony just turns his head towards his.

“Tony..” Steve murmured. Tony just hummed, his eyes half closed.

“I..” Tony's eyes widened when Steve starts a new sentence. Steve stops.

“Or.. is it too soon?” he asked, his smile disappearing. Suddenly Tony laughs, though hoarse.

“No, it's okay cap.. I would say it too.. but my throat hurts..” Tony murmurs.

“R-really?” Steve's eyes couldn't get any wider, there was no way, and yet they did. Tony just nods and Steve promptly jumps Tony, hugging his. Tony gives this cute little squeak, well, cute in Steve's ear anyway, the man himself refuses to agree to that.

“I love you Tony..” he whispered into Tony's ear and snuggles closer. Tony stares at him, then he smiles and nod's before he closes his eyes, resting his head close to the crock of Steve's neck.

“Luv.. ya too... cap..”

* * *

 

“You do realize that people are going to figure out your Captain America soon right? As soon as you agree to this you'll be spotted on the street cap, are you sure you'd want that?” Tony teased, standing beside Steve. They were standing in front of a rather boring looking door, just like any other door on the block, but this one was actually very special.

“Tony, how many times do I have to say it? I don't care.” and Tony just chuckled.

“Well, let's get on with it then..” he paused.

“But still, why no fancy big party and shit? I'd love to invite Reed and his gang, and everyone else too.” Tony said and Steve just facepalmed.

“You were the one who thought it'd be too suspicious with me there and Captain America not.” he said, laughing when Tony puffed his cheeks, typical for Tony when he was pouting. The tiny wrinkles that had appeared throughout the years of knowing each other would go deeper.

“Well, come on you two, what's taking you so long?” Natasha asked behind them. Bruce just smiled, being the most patient of them all. Clint stared around, looking like he couldn't care less at the moment. Thor was humming happily away while munching something that looked suspiciously like a doughnut, which made Tony's mouth water. Pepper gave Tony a warning look though, not having some eating disaster between Tony and the demigod.

“Yeh yeh, hearing ya.. let's go then cap.” he turned to Steve, who smiled.

“But really, no wedding party?” Tony gave him the large-eyed innocent puppy look. Steve groaned.

“Fine, but if you find yourself on first page with the letters married to Captain America, don't blame me!” he muttered. Tony just grinned.

“Actually, I wouldn't mind that.” he said. Everyone just groaned.

“Go in, now!” Natasha ordered and the two men in front was pushed through the door.

“Just sign the damn paper and we can have all the party you want.” she said.

“Geez, how annoying.” Tony murmured, but smiled nevertheless.

“Tony..” Steve warned, but he too was smiling.

“And let's so invite Nick, I want to see him drunk, and Spidey too.”

“Tony.”

“Just kidding, let's go cap.”

“Yes yes.”

“Love you Steve.” Steve stared at Tony for a long time, then he cracked a large smile.

“Yes, love you too Tony.”


End file.
